Untitled for a Reason
by Marie Whi Mitshue
Summary: YAOI! No title, it would give away the… um, see, this is weirdness & rampant OOC, but I had a dream, and… well, I can tell you 3x4x3. The others are a surprise...


"Untitled For A Reason" By Marie Whi Mitshue Author's note: Okay, this has no title, it would give away the. um, see, this is weirdness, and rampant OOC, but I had a dream, and. my munchkin demanded I write it, so.  
  
YAOI!  
  
Pairings: I can tell ya 3x4x3. The others are a surprise.  
  
Standard Disclaimer: GW boys are not mine *sigh* this ain't for profit, don't sue me, what have I ever done to you?! Just read it. and when you get to the. 'how COULD you.!!' parts, just read on. It gets better. I think.  
  
Email me at kumiko_chan@gundamwing.net let me know what ya thought!  
  
//thoughts//  
  
*emphasis* (the more **, the greater the emphasis)  
  
(Marie goes off singing) "I had a dream last night."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Duo Maxwell was alone in the clearing in the woods. He was wearing tight black trousers, a dark blue-violet button-up shirt, unbuttoned and revealing an expanse of slim, sleekly-muscled chest and torso. The shirt's color was the exact same color as his eyes. His long, chestnut hair was unbound for once, except for the front ends, which were pulled back from his face and fastened with a black elastic band. When in his usual braid, it reached his hips. Unbound, it fell well past his bottom.  
  
He had a fully functional katana sword in his hands, gracefully and easily gliding through a set of parries, thrusts, and blocks.  
  
Up in a tree, near Duo, but screened from the American's eyes by thick leaves, sat Chang Wufei. The Chinese boy's black eyes were wide and intent, fastened on Duo. //So, this is where he goes every afternoon.//  
  
Duo had a habit of disappearing every afternoon, at the same time, for about two hours. Wufei didn't think Trowa or Quatre had noticed - safe here at the Winner mansion in the country, combined with the almost nonexistence of missions they had had lately, those two were wrapped up in each other - and Heero was usually working on Wing in the underground hangar or in his room on his laptop at this time of day.  
  
Wufei had a reason to notice: he was in love with Duo. He didn't border on obsession, he *was* obsessed.  
  
His eyes clung to Duo's graceful, gorgeous body as he moved, and the Chinese boy sighed, and wondered whether or not to go down, maybe offer to show Duo some sword forms, 'accidentally' brush up against him, maybe. try and kiss him.  
  
Duo's loose hair flew up into his heart-shaped face for about the sixth time as he spun, and he stopped, growling in disgust. He jammed the point of the sword into the earth and reached up to take the elastic from his hair. The front ends fell down into his face and he blew them back. He gathered up the soft, thick mass of shining, sun-kissed chestnut tresses, to put them up in a braid again, and Wufei could hear his mutters.  
  
"I don't care if he likes it down, *he* can take it down, it's gettin' on my nerves."  
  
Wufei frowned in confusion as Duo began to neatly braid his hair. What was he talking about?  
  
Then Heero Yuy walked into the clearing.  
  
Wufei scowled. //What was Heero doing here?//  
  
"Oi, don't, Duo." Heero said; Duo's nimble fingers had almost completed the braid.  
  
Duo turned and Wufei, up in the tree, was shocked at the coy look on the American's face. "Don't what, Heero?" He grinned.  
  
Heero took two steps, Wufei stunned at the look in Heero's cobalt eyes, and then Heero's hands were on Duo's braid. He worked it loose again, sifted his fingers through it - then he pulled Duo forward by his grip in his hair, and the Deathscythe pilot fell against Heero's muscled, tank top-clad chest. His hands in Duo's hair lifted his head and his mouth closed over Duo's in a deep, intense kiss.  
  
Wufei, up in the tree, watching white-faced, willed Duo to push Heero away, to hit him, rail at him.*anything*!  
  
He shouldn't have wished for anything.  
  
Duo's arms rose and wrapped around Heero's neck and he tilted his head, returning the passionate kiss.  
  
Wufei could see, from the way they held each other, the way they unconsciously moved so their bodies fit together better, from the way they kissed, that this was *not* their first kiss.  
  
//NO!!// The Shen Long pilot's anguished mind screamed as he watched Heero pull Duo down to a blanket he hadn't noticed was there, and rip off the American's unbuttoned shirt. //He's. he's mine! *I* love him! I.// He was frozen, unable to move, unable to even think, as in the clearing below, the boy he loved so clearly showed his affection to someone that wasn't him.  
  
After they were done, lying in a pile of tangled, sweat-dampened limbs - Wufei up in the tree had known what they were doing but his mind rebelled at the proof that he would never have Duo. All he could see was Duo's unbound hair. Duo never let his hair loose -  
  
Duo rose up on one elbow.  
  
"Heero.?" He said hesitantly.  
  
Heero looked up at him through half-closed eyes, only the faintest hint of cobalt visible. "Nani?"  
  
"I. I. l." Duo stammered, then gasped out, ".ai shiteru, Heero."  
  
Heero's eyes snapped fully open and he stared up at Duo.  
  
Up in the tree, Wufei's mind howled at the admission of love from his beloved to that. that. *Perfect Soldier*.  
  
Heero sat up and Duo stared at him, biting his lower lip nervously.  
  
"Heero? Say something. Say *anything*!"  
  
Heero stared at Duo as if he'd never seen him before.  
  
Duo's face flushed, then paled and he dropped his eyes. In a voice that fairly screamed he was holding back tears, Duo whispered, "I'm sorry, I never should have said anything, I - " Heero's hand against his cheek shut him up, and his eyes flew up.  
  
Heero was. *smiling*?! Duo peered at him. Yes, the Japanese boy was smiling a real, genuine, soft smile.  
  
"I. me, too, Duo. I. wouldn't have. given you my body all these times. if I didn't." Heero seemed to be unable to say the actual *words*, but the *emotion* was clear in his eyes now.  
  
//***NOOOO!!!***// Wufei's mind shrieked. //Duo's mine. Mine, MINE, **MINE!!**//  
  
Somehow, as Duo pounced on Heero and started all over again what they had just finished, Wufei managed to sneak down the tree and away.  
  
He stormed past Quatre and Trowa in the kitchen, ignoring their hello's and startled questions as he rushed by them, and fled to his room.  
  
//He's MINE!! Duo Maxwell is mine!!!// Was the only, raging thoughts in his head.  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa, confused and concerned, as upstairs, Wufei's door slammed shut violently. Both the blond Arabian and the dark-haired Latin had seen the total, vicious fury on the Chinese boy's face as he had stormed through.  
  
"What was that all about?" Quatre wondered.  
  
Trowa just shrugged.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Duo and Heero came ambling into the kitchen. Both looked flushed and rumpled. Quatre and Trowa eyes Duo's braid curiously - it looked like it had been plaited by careful hands that had nonetheless not known exactly how to rebraid it.  
  
Heero sat at the counter and Duo went over to the fridge and pulled out the milk carton. He took out two glasses and a bag of chocolate chip cookies. He took them over by Heero, and set them down on the counter. He smiled at Heero shyly, cheeks pinking, and started to sit on the stool beside Heero.  
  
He yelped with startled, delighted laughter, and Quatre and Trowa gaped in thunderstruck, flabbergasted shock, as Heero's arms went around Duo's slender waist, and pulled the American onto his lap. Duo grinned down at Heero as the Wing pilot settled him comfortably on his lap, arms twined around his waist, chin against his shoulder.  
  
Duo poured the milk into the glasses, and offered the open bag of cookies to the boy he was sitting on. "Cookie?"  
  
Heero freed one hand from Duo's waist, reached forward and took a cookie. He brushed his lips against Duo's violet shirt-clad bicep in a feather light kiss and said, "Thank you, koi."  
  
Quatre choked, apparently on just his breath. Trowa patted him on the back, one visible emerald eye beneath the sweep of his thick, light brown bangs locked on Heero and Duo.  
  
Heero raised a brow nonchalantly, then said, "Something wrong, Quatre, Trowa?"  
  
Duo was grinning like a fool.  
  
"N.no, of course n..not." Quatre stammered. "Um. are .. you guys. um."  
  
"Doin' the nasty, the horizontial mamba, the wild thing, sharin' blankets, ridin' the-" Heero covered Duo's mouth with a hand before he could finish, much to Quatre's pink-cheeked relief. He didn't want to know how that last one ended.  
  
Duo just rolled his eyes and kissed at Heero's hand.  
  
"We're. together." Heero said quietly. "Now and forever."  
  
Duo blinked at the latter, then turned in Heero's arms. "Oh, Heero."  
  
He bent and, as if not daring to kiss him in front of others, buried his head against Heero's neck. Heero stroked a hand possessively over Duo's clumsily-plaited braid, and Trowa lifted a hand to hide a smirk. He had figured out why Duo's braid looked like a loving but inept eight year old had done it: *Heero* must have braided it, after he and Duo had - Trowa blinked, and stopped that thought before it went any further.  
  
Quatre was thinking of the Shen Long pilot upstairs. //Well, now I know why he is so upset. God, he cares for Duo so much. he must have seen them. uh, doing, uh. something.//  
  
Something slammed - *hard* - upstairs. Then Wufei came thundering down, bare katana in hand. He stopped in the doorway, and gaped at the sight of Duo on Heero's lap, face turned into the Japanese pilot's neck, blatant flaunting designed to hurt him, he was sure. Then his face twisted in total, homicidal fury.  
  
Heero blinked at the rage on Wufei's face, the rage, grief and *madness* in Wufei's black eyes. "Wufei?"  
  
Duo's head came up at the questioning startlement in Heero's voice. He face became concerned as he saw the pain and anguish on Wufei's face, the agony and mind-clouding fury in his dark eyes. He rose from Heero's lap - but kept a hand on Heero's shoulder, almost unconsciously.  
  
"Wu, what's wrong?"  
  
"You." Wufei said in a shaky voice.  
  
Heero stood, tensing, wondering whether their seemingly insane friend was going to attack Duo.  
  
"I what, Wu?" Duo asked, about to move forward, towards Wufei. But Heero's hand closed around Duo's wrist, not wanting him to get hurt.  
  
Quatre realized what was going on. "Oh, *shit*." He gasped, "Trowa, he's- " Wufei's strangled, impassioned voice cut him off.  
  
"You. Are. Mine, Duo! *MINE!*" There were tears in Wufei's eyes, and the katana trembled in his hands. "I love you, how could you. with *him*?!?"  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously, as Duo gaped.  
  
"Wha.?!?" Duo yelped.  
  
"Duo is not yours, Wufei." Quatre winced at the cold, deadly tone of Heero's voice. "He is his own person. One who happens to be in love with me. Who's been *my* lover for over two months."  
  
"NOO!!" Wufei snarled. He lowered the katana's point until it was pointing right at Heero. "I challenge you, Heero Yuy, to a duel. You don't deserve him, and that's why you will lose! Duo Maxwell is **MINE**!!!"  
  
Heero's eyes were cobalt pools of frozen fury. He opened his mouth to answer - and Duo stopped him.  
  
"Wufei, I'm sorry, I didn't know how you felt. But I'm in love with Heero. I've loved him for a long time. I really don't want to hurt you, but. I'm not yours. If I am anybody's. I'm his. I always have been, and always will be. I'm really sorry."  
  
"You just don't realize it yet, Duo." Wufei told him softly. being totally delusional. "You love me, and Heero doesn't deserve to have you. He's a cold, heartless bastard who'll die and leave you alone. Or maybe he'll let you die to accomplish a mission, no matter how much he professes to love you while fucking you. That's all you are to him, you know, is a good *fuck* - " All while Wufei was ranting, Heero had been stiffening, face getting angry, but at the last, Heero's fury couldn't be contained anymore.  
  
"You baro kono yarou!" Heero hissed. "Urusai, how dare you?! How dare you try to cheapen what I feel for him?! I accept your challenge, and its you that'll lose, baka!"  
  
Trowa's visible eye widened, and Quatre gasped, as Duo spun to stare at Heero.  
  
"It's to the death! Love him enough to die for him? I do!" Wufei growled.  
  
"No!" Duo gasped.  
  
Heero nodded, eyes raging pools of fury. "Yes. But I won't lose. Omae wo korosu, Chang Wufei."  
  
Quatre tried the only argument he thought would influence Heero. "If you kill Wufei, or he kills you, we'll be short one pilot. The mission'll suffer."  
  
Heero glared at Quatre. "*Fuck* the mission. How *dare* he say I don't love Duo?! How dare he say any of it?!?"  
  
"Heero." Duo said helplessly, the unwitting instigator of this whole horrible, tragic scene.  
  
They ended up in the clearing where Duo had confessed his love, a borrowed sword in Heero's hands.  
  
Duo hugged him close, kissed him. "Heero, don't kill him. And I love you. don't. please, don't die." He sated up at Heero with terrified, helpless eyes.  
  
Heero kissed him, only adding fuel to the fire of Wufei's rage and madness.  
  
"I won't. either of them. And I. love you too."  
  
He took up position across from Wufei.  
  
The sword fight seemed to go in slow motion for Duo, his heart in his throat. Wufei was really, really pissed, actually unhinged. He was really trying to kill Heero. And Heero. he was keeping his own, controlling himself, staying calm, despite the earlier anger that had spurred him to accept.  
  
That is, until Wufei managed to nick his arm with his katana point. The Chinese boy laughed as blood ran down Heero's arm, shouting, "You aren't worthy, and when you are *dead*, he will be mine!"  
  
Heero's eye blazed with murderous fury. No one, *no one*, would ever take Duo from him, not now that he had realized how important he was to him.  
  
Duo gasped and tried to run between them, to stop this madness, but Trowa held him tight. The Latin pilot knew that both were fighting in deadly earnest now, and that Duo might very well get hurt or killed if he threw himself into the fray, just because one of the combatants might not be able to stop a thrust in time.  
  
"Heero!" Duo called out anguishedly. He couldn't believe this was happening. Just an hour ago, he'd been lying here in Heero's arms, heart bursting as Heero admitted he loved him, as much as Duo loved Heero. And now either Heero or Wufei were going to die. "I'm not worth either of your deaths!"  
  
Heero's head twitched, as if to look at him - and Wufei slipped past his guard.  
  
"***HEERO!!!!!***" Duo screamed as Wufei's katana went into Heero's belly at an upward angle, blood spurting, then burst out of Heero's back, blood fountaining up and out. Heero let out a strangled gurgle, his sword falling as his hands moved as if to grasp the hilt and Wufei's hands.  
  
Wufei yelled in satisfaction and pushed the katana in until the hilt slammed against Heero's belly.  
  
"****NOOOOOOOOOO!!!****" Duo screamed. He jerked himself out of a frozen Trowa's arms, as Heero fell to his knees, blood dribbling down his chin, pouring from him in great torrents from rent back and belly. Wufei put a foot against Heero's shoulder and yanked the sword out of his body, stumbling back to fall on his butt, as Duo ran up to Heero's fallen form.  
  
Wufei stared as Duo lifted up the bloodied Heero, cradling him in his arms, the tears he never cried pouring down his cheeks. "Heero, no, **Heero, don't leave me!!!**" he whimpered against Heero's bloody cheek. "Quatre, get a doctor! Heero, I love you! ***HEERO!!!***"  
  
Heero raised a bloodstained hand to Duo's cheek, as Wufei stared, the madness fading at the sight of the blood gushing out of his comrade, at the pain on his face, of the tears on Duo's. He stared at the bloody sword in his hand, some of Heero's blood sliding down the blade to drip on the Shen Long pilot's hands. //What. by the Buddha, what have I done?!//  
  
"Duo." Heero's voice was a low, gurgling whisper. "Ai. shiteru. Duo. always.." He urged Duo's head down and they kissed, desperately, anguishedly. then Heero's hand slipped from Duo's cheek, his head slipped sideways, bloody lips leaving Duo's, one last breath sobbing out.  
  
"****NOOOOO!!!! HEERO!!!!!!!****" Duo screamed. He laid Heero's body down ever so gently, brushed his bangs back, kissed his brow, his closed eyes.  
  
"*What. what have I done?!*" Wufei gasped. He stood and laid the hilt of his katana against the ground, blade in his hands and point at his belly, angled up.  
  
"Duo, I can't bring him back. can't atone for the hurt I've done you, but perhaps.I can afford you a measure of some satisfaction." And Wufei closed his eyes, thinking, //I love you, Duo. This I do, to ease your pain.// then fell forward onto his blade. It sank into his belly, bursting upwards in under his ribcage, blood spurting.  
  
"WUFEI!!" Quatre yelled, as the Chinese pilot slumped and -  
  
- and woke up in his bed, a strangled scream on his lips. He flipped on the bedside lamp and pulled up the t-shirt he slept in, to see his belly whole and uncut.  
  
"Heero?!" He gasped. If he was unharmed, then surely Heero was too. But. he had to be sure. He ran upstairs and pounded on Heero's door.  
  
Heero opened the door, eyes fully alert, and gun in hand.  
  
"Wufei?" He asked.  
  
Wufei could see Duo sitting up sleepily in Heero's bed. "Whazzup, Wuie?"  
  
He ignored their comments and grabbed the edge of the faded blue tank top Heero wore over his boxers and yanked it up. No sword cut, no blood, just flat, muscled belly.  
  
"Wufei?!?" Heero gasped, startled, pulling his tank top down, while Duo jumped from the bed, dressed only in black boxers, a dangerous, possessive light coming into his violet eyes.  
  
"You want my man, or somethin', Wu-bear?" Even his voice, which had been so slurred with sleep moments before, was clear and dangerous.  
  
Wufei would have been amused if he hadn't been so relieved. "No way, Maxwell, just had to check something. You're welcome to each other." He sauntered off down the corridor, towards the stairs, leaving a puzzled and confused Heero and Duo behind. He got back to his room and sighed. Imagine dreaming he loved Maxwell! He didn't know how Heero stood being that close to him all the time!  
  
Wufei went back to bed, vowing never to eat pizza that Duo had ordered - pepperoni, anchovies and garlic sauce - ever again, especially before bed!!!  
  
******OWARI*****  
  
Okay, apologies to everyone! This was based on a dream I had and I am sorry I inflicted upon all of you! 


End file.
